Single Level Cell (SLC) NAND Flash and Multi-Level Cell (MLC) NAND Flash may be used in solid-state data storage devices or hybrid data storage devices. However, the write performance of SLC NAND Flash may be slow and MLC NAND Flash's write performance can be even slower. Thus, improved systems and method for storing data are needed.